Lemon Love
by Wickedlyvibrant23
Summary: lol, title made from being a dork of a writer... one-shot of a fluffy romance scene made for my readers! If you loved my story, you'll love my lemon! :


A/N: Now let us all pretend (those of you who have read my other story "Derek and Chloe Oneshot") That Chapter 9 ended differently…

**For my fellow "perves" I totally wrote a ***LEMON*** yay! **

**FINALLY! I KNOW!**

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!**

Derek's POV (ending of Chapter 9)

Chloe clung to my side as we made it up the steps, she was so tired that there was no way she would have made it up them without my help, so I just scooped her up in my arms and carried her to bed myself. Once again, the wolf had a completely different idea than I did on _her_ bed and _my_ bed, to him, they were the same, and it was _our_ bed. The fact that my scent still lingered all over her bed sheets with her own, from the night we slept together, did not help the situation either. I tried not to breathe as deeply to ignore this fact so that I would just sleep in Tori's bed, with out too much pain involved. Even as I tucked Chloe into bed though, I was getting a sweet buzz off of the elixir of her scent and mine combined, it was just so right. As I kissed her forehead goodnight, I had to restrain my self from just pouncing onto her. The confused expression she gave as I made my way to Tori's bed didn't help either.

"Derek? Are you mad?" She said in a small quiet voice, fear seeping through her. I froze and turned back to her instantly.

"No, no, of course not Chloe, I just didn't think, that we should… you know, sleep together." I said gently. Her face visibly fell, and it broke my heart and my resolve.

"Okay, okay, scoot over!" I said dejectedly, climbing into bed with her. Her face beamed at once and made my pulse race. _God this girl is intoxicating._ I thought bewildered. As I lay my head down, the overwhelming new scent of ours consumed me. Chloe relaxed and melted into my side soon after. I once again held as much of her as possible and she giggled when I grasped areas not exactly appropriate, and acted as though I had burned her with my touch, apologizing profusely. She only wriggled closer and wrapped my arms tight around her hips, pressing her chest firmly to mine. Sighing with content, she burrowed her head into the crook of my neck and my mind was bombarded with more mental images the wolf supplied. My mind finally landed on the worse of them, when I was kissing her in the forest earlier, when she had her legs wrapped around me and was- can't think about this! My breathing was becoming ragged and as though she knew what I was thinking, Chloe lifted her head to meet my gaze, a lazy smile gracing her lips.

"Derek?" She whispered pressing against me harder, tempting me. I whispered back a "what?"

"Don't you ever, ever," She traced her fingers across my lips teasingly, "Ever, scare me like you did, tonight, again." She kissed me softly, before leaning back for me to answer.

"I wont." I said dazedly, looking at her now swollen lips in the dark. I leaned down and captured her bottom lip in my own, asking permission, which was granted easily. She moaned as our tongues met, making me want her even more. I broke the kiss, "Chloe, you need to be good, or I'm not going to be able to sleep here with you, please don't-" She pressed her most private area against mine again, making me growl passionately, "Don't do that! You are such a little, tease!" I groaned into her neck, holding her tightly. She merely giggled. "You're going to be the death of me, girl." I murmured, covering her small body with kisses all over.

"I wanted to tell you about something I found in the library a few hours ago. I was looking through the books while Tori searched for her book, and I came across a very… fun fact." Chloe whispered as I paused from kissing her. She had captured my interest now, even with a wicked expression on her face.

x-X-x

Chloe's POV

"What did you find?" Derek's curiosity got the better of him, he just had to know what I knew. I smiled in what I hoped was a sexy way.

"Well, apparently," I began stroking his arm lovingly, "there are more benefits to being mates, besides being lovers for life, and my having a 24/7 body guard free of charge." I giggled. Derek brows rose humorously.

"Oh, is there now, and who said I was free of charge?" He squeezed me gently, planting a kiss on my lips again.

"Yes, there is. You want to know what it is? I like it quite a lot, I hope you will too." I was egging him on. I slowly arched my body against him firmer, his eyes were beginning to cloud over with lust.

"Just tell me!" He moaned, nuzzling my neck lovingly.

"Mates," I began, drawing swirls in his hair with my fingers, "They don't have children until they want to, automatic birth control." I laughed softly as I saw his expression change from wishful to hungry to finally weary. He gripped me closely to him.

"Are you sure?" Was his only question, I verified that I was very sure, and before he could say a single thing to irritate me or ruin the moment I began kissing him hungrily. He groaned and quickly gave into my will, rolling on top of me and ripping his shirt off just as fast. I ran my hands all over his muscles as we kissed and almost screamed because he was all MINE! I gasped happily, as he began fingering the bottom hem of my shirt. Then, with out further delay he stripped my shirt off of me so fast I barely knew it was gone. For a moment he only held me, looking lovingly into my eyes, then he went to my bra, but I paused his hands. He almost looked heart broken, but then I grabbed at his sweat pants.

"These have to go first." I murmured, grinning mischievously. He laughed, and shaking his head, slowly stripped his sweats off, maybe trying to make me impatient. It definitely worked. Instead of going for my bra, he pulled my night shorts off gently and began nibbling and kissing my stomach sweetly. I hissed and pushed up against him. Finally, he reached for my bra again, this time I didn't hinder his venturing. As soon as my bra was off he just sat on top of me, and stared. I felt my cheeks turn red as he swept me over, face full of affection. I wanted to cover myself, until he began stroking me, barely touching my flesh. I felt my nipples go taut, and cried out when his mouth met my right breast experimentally. He growled, nipping me lightly, making me fist his hair in my hand and pull him closer into my chest. Slowly he began trailing lower down my body, until he was at the top of my underwear. Than he came back to my mouth kissing me feverishly.

"Do you really want to now?" He whispered making sure. My answer was pulling down his boxer's to reveal his manhood. I stroked him gently, testing, immediately he growled lustfully.

"Oh, yes. I want it now, do you?" I had challenged and now in his eyes I could see an animalistic glow there. He ripped my underwear right off, and plunged his fingers inside of me forcefully. I cried out in pleasure jerking forward into his hand. With his other hand he grasped my hair and pulled me into a deep kiss as he fingered me, making me moan into his kiss unable to think. I whimpered as his mouth left mine, his eyes filled with starvation.

"I love you. Are you absolutely sure, Chloe?" I rolled my eyes and pulled his fingers out of me, he moaned.

"What do you think I have been thinking about for the last five hours? Damn it, Derek Souza, I want you. Get it through your thick skull!" I pressed myself up to where his tip was just barely meeting me. He growled in relief, and then finally giving into his hunger he slid into me slowly. He kissed me fully muffling my cry. He went to back out of me, but I found myself pushing myself up keeping him in me as long as possible. Than realizing I wanted more, much more, he plunged into me deeply growling.

"Oh, god. Your all mine, mine, mine, mine…" He murmured as he continued moving with me, picking up the pace quickly. I could feel myself mounting and knew I wouldn't last much longer I slowed him down grudgingly. He seemed to understand why with out question and pulled my mouth back to his filling our kiss with so much emotion I felt I would die. "Mine." He whispered, as plunged in the deepest, which set me off. I tightened myself around him and rode it out until he released the both of us stifling screams of ecstasy. Slowly he pulled out of me and relaxed, resting his face into my breasts.

"I love you so much, Derek. You're never allowed to leave me again, you know that?" I sighed, tracing patterns in his hair lovingly. He pulled me closer into him and kissed my breasts gently, squeezing my thighs to his chest.

"I'll never leave you willingly, Chloe. You're mine now, I'll never let you go." He whispered.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written and this is my first Lemon, so REVIEW! PLEASE?**


End file.
